


Boomerang Effect

by HeySorryToBeAlive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be Gay Do Naps, Black Harry, But it's all Muggle, Demisexual Harry Potter, Depressed Harry, Draco likes to think he's a Functional Gay but he's really NOT, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Harry is a Disaster Bi, Harry with Anger Issues, Have you noticed that Harry is my baby now, Homophobia, I haven't planned writing about violence and shit, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Luna and Harry are a little bit magical tho, Luna is a Distinguished Lesbian, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Polyamorous Luna, Racism, Sexism, Shit happened, There are some letters, and in our era because don't tell me that Harry is not a millenial, biracial harry, please take care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySorryToBeAlive/pseuds/HeySorryToBeAlive
Summary: Harry often thought that he was tired of living in a fanfiction, or in a badly-written book. He was tired of being told he was mature when in fact he was just traumatized, he was tired of not understanding his dreams, he was tired of telling funny anecdotes that were hiding scary facts. He was tired of not knowing whether he was extremely lucky or unlucky.Luna often thought that she needed a girlfriend. Of course, she had some issues to handle but really, she wanted to have a girlfriend. Or two.Things happen. Well, Luna makes things happen and then Harry do the same as Luna, in his own way.





	Boomerang Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/gifts), [oliwellwhocares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwellwhocares/gifts).



> A few nights ago, i told to my friends "i need a "to all i've loved before" drarry au" and my friends, being the little gay shits that they are, told me "tbh we want a "to all the girls i've loved before" with a polya lesbian who gets all her girl crushes" and i was like "omg we could actually have both, it's 20gayteen, let's do this". then i imagined an original plot inspired by "to all the boys i've loved before" full of drama because i'm a depressed bitch who can't help being angsty and then this story was born.  
> Sorry for the mistakes i'll probably make, English isn't my first language.

Dear Luna, 

Hi, it's me, Luna. You are the first person I'm writing to for now, to remind you that no matter what happens : you are the person I care the most about.  
Do you remember when, a few months ago, you were attacked by a man on a random street who wanted you, even if you didn't want him ? You can't even remember his face, but you know you dream about him every night. You dream about his shouts, about how hard his punches were, about the sounds of your bones breaking. He beat you almost to death, Luna. 

And sometimes, not all the time, because you're awfully good at avoiding painful issues ; you dream about what angered him. About him trying to ask you out - but you shouldn't call this "asking someone out" really, because he wasn't, he was already trying to have some power over you - and you saying "You're not exactly what I'm looking for", trying to put on a cheeky smile. And you think that it's your fault. You think "I should have said that I was in a hurry. Or that I already had a boyfriend. But not this. Never this." But the thing is, he would have punched anyway. Maybe the fact that you're a lesbian and are not what women are supposed to be - docile creatures made for men's sexual pleasure - frustrated him even more, maybe. But that's not why he hurt you. He didn't hurt you because you made a mistake. He hurt you because he's an horrible human being. That's the unique reason. Please remember that. Please remember that I love you, too. 

Don't think that because you/I wrote this, you're okay now. You're not, you will be, but you're not. You haven't "made peace" with it, and to be honest you shouldn't. Be angry, be sad, feel. Just don't hurt yourself. 

Now let's talk about what happened next. You thought you were dying, I think you were, and you saw faces. You didn't recognize them at first, and then you knew. You knew who they were and how important they could be in your life, if they wanted to. Maybe you wouldn't be able to be with all of them, maybe just with one of them, maybe with a few of them. However, you could feel that you had to try. When you saw your body lying on the ground, your hair covered with blood, your body looking like a shattered, fragile, piece of paper ; you felt some parts of your soul crumbling, falling, drowning in the depths of the universe. You saw your body being taken to an hospital, you saw Harry, and all your friends, arrive. You heard Harry singing some beautiful song which sounded like thunderstorm, while he was holding your hand. And I was born. The Luna who knew more than ever that life was something to cherish. That you shoud be cherished by someone. By the whole world. I often disappear for a while, I'm sorry. I'm not here to remind you that you matter. That's why I wrote this, so it can more concrete. More real. To anchor you, like food can do. 

When you died, there was no voice to tell you to stay alive. It doesn't mean that this voice doesn't exist, it means that your life only belongs to you. 

Remember that you came back on your own. You're magical.


End file.
